<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll wait for you in the garden (AU) by efngpo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777821">I'll wait for you in the garden (AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/efngpo/pseuds/efngpo'>efngpo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/efngpo/pseuds/efngpo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know... I actually don't even know why I like her so much. She doesn't even pay attention to me. It's just that I'm so fascinated by what she does and how she does it."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Why do you like her?</em>"</p><p>"<em>I don't know…" I saw him type. "The way she does everything… it fascinates me. She is so hardworking, smart and capable of everything as well</em>".</p><p>The words ended there.</p><p>He stopped reading the letters engraved onto the coffin and glanced back up at the portrait raising his gloved hand and saluting it. A lone tear escaped his emerald green eyes. He continued staring at the gravestone as all sorts of thoughts ran through his mind. Another figure, a female, was slowly making her way towards him and the grave, clutching a bouquet in her thin arms. She shot him a glare as he glanced towards her, mouthing "<em>la culpa no fue mia</em>", which she ignored with a scoff before walking off.</p><p>Glancing back at the portrait one last time of the girl that was once his best friend, with another tear escaping his eye, he whispered "<em>I'm so sorry Amy</em>".</p><p>What he didn't know was that this was all meant to be. He had nothing to be sorry about, but nobody let him know that, not that it mattered to him anyway. It had already been done and nothing could change...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>Well uh... that ends the prologue.  Please tell me how it was that would be greatly appreciated</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>peace -efngpo</strong></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To the 50 people on here and FF who've read my story so far and the 3 people that favorited (is that a word? Don't know, don't care) it on FF, thank you all so much. The first part was a little weird, I know, but trust me, it will all make sense in the end. Also, about the parts in Portuguese and Hokkien... neither of these are my native languages so there might be some mistakes. Enjoy guys... -efngpo</p><p>I don't own anything except the storyline</p><p>Originally posted 05/10/2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Amy's POV)<br/>
Panting, I sprang up from the mattress, my vision still blurred. I gently stretched my arms out from under the blanket and gently rubbed my eyes.</p><p>"<em>Rosadinha</em> it's time to wake up!" I heard my mom's cheerful voice ring out from the other side of my closed door. Turning my head slightly to glance at the clock, I groaned as I noticed the big green numbers on the screen. 7:30. <em>Fuck</em>, I thought to myself. I was going to be late for school if I slept a minute longer.</p><p>It usually took me 15 minutes to get ready before grabbing a quick breakfast and starting the 15 minute walk to my school. I rolled out of bed and shook the blanket aside, watching half of it drape over the side of my mattress and an edge touching the floor. I walked over to my desk and picked up my phone.</p><p>A sense of relief ran through my body as I turned it on, noticing the date. It was the first day of school today, meaning that it would start at 9, an hour later than it normally would, and it would only last an hour as well! I could just take a nap when I come back.</p><p>"<em>Amelia! Onde estás? Vem tomar café da manhã!</em>" (Where are you? Come have breakfast!)</p><p>I quietly groaned at my mom's call before replying "<em>Sim mamãe, eu tô vindo</em>" (Yes mom, I'm coming). It peeved me when other Mobians called me <em>Rosadinha</em>, which meant "little pinkie" in Portuguese. That nickname always annoyed me, but being called my full name, Amelia, peeved me even more. The origin of this nickname… you could guess where it came from. I had pink fur and quills. The rest was history.</p><p>I took the t-shirt and shorts I was sleeping in off and threw it on my bed, not really caring about the tidiness of my sleeping area, and walked over to my walk in closet, pulling an outfit out from the shelf. I decided to go with a light pink sweatshirt and some ripped jeans in the end.</p><p>As I put the clothes on, I glanced over at my dresser, slightly smiling. A few pictures covered with glass and surrounded by a black frame hung on the cream white walls above it. With glancing at each photo, my grin widened even more. With my eyes traveling from left to right, I finally rested them on the last one, my grin stretching across my tan muzzle.</p><p>I couldn't help but look back at that fateful day 5 years ago, thinking about how my life would be different had I not met him. It was completely coincidental, the meeting. It just sort of... happened. I could remember it like it had just happened mere moments ago. I had just moved to this suburb, Green Hills, from an inner city Station Square neighborhood. It was just days before my 10th birthday and my mom thought that it would be a good idea if I joined a baseball club like I did in the city. This ended up being the decision that would either change my life for the better, or seriously fuck it over. I used to think that the former was in place, but as of late, the latter seemed to have more possibility of coming true.</p><p>"AMY!" my thoughts were interrupted once again by the calling of my name. For the first time that morning, I wasn't angry at having been called. The call of my name was interrupted by my room door bursting open and a small blue hedgehog bursting in, my brother Rob.</p><p>"<em>O QUE você tá fazendo ROBERTO</em>!" (what are you doing?!) I hissed at my 9 year old brother in annoyance, covering myself up as I realized I still wasn't fully clothed yet. I ran back into the walk in closet and quickly finished dressing before returning back outside to tell him off. "Kâu-sí-gín-á!" (Little dipshit) I remembered one of the Hokkien words Silver taught me a while ago.</p><p>"Uh…" I heard him say, followed by some laughs, a "<em>Bom dia</em>?" (Good morning) and a "<em>desculpe</em>" (Sorry).</p><p>"<em>Nossa...</em>" (My god...)</p><p>"<em>Não sabia que você não tava usando roupa</em>" (I didn't know that you weren't wearing clothes)</p><p>I just shook it off and grabbed my phone off my desk. "It's okay Rob". I quickly ushered him out of my room before closing the door.</p><p>"Ah there you kids are!" my mom said as we made our way into the dining room. "Amelia, you're starting 11th grade now. You need to get up earlier!" she semi-scolded me, which I grunted to.</p><p>My mom pulled me out of the kitchen into the hallway. "I'm working late today so I need you to watch Rob okay?" she quietly whispered into my ear, which I simply nodded to. I returned to the dining room where my brother was sitting with a plate of pancakes in front of him. I stared as he poured Aunt Jemima all over the flapjacks, creating a mountain of diabetes. As much as I wanted to sneak a bite, I couldn't. I was on a diet.</p><p>I walked towards the fruit basket and glanced inside, sighing as I couldn't see any strawberries. My mom had probably forgotten to buy them when she went grocery shopping on the weekend. I don't blame her though. She had gotten much busier in the last month since she started her new job, working as a translator in a construction company. Eventually, I settled for a bright red apple, glistening from the light above. Crunch. I bit into the apple, feeling the waxy texture of it on my tongue. Once again, a smile found its way to my face. I had no idea why I loved waxy apples so much.</p><p>I glanced over at the dining table to my brother. He had just finished the last crumb of the pancakes. I tossed the apple core into the compost bin for my mom. I quickly rinsed the apple's juices off of my hands and wiped them on my shirt before turning back towards Rob. He had already placed his plate in the sink and was already out by the door, getting his coat on. I hurriedly followed in him, turning the lights in the kitchen out as I left the room.</p><p>The leaves had just begun to turn orange, plastering yet another smile across my face. The fall had always made me happy for as long as I could remember. The arrival of autumn meant that winter would soon be here, meaning that it would be Christmas time as well. As I walked through the neighborhood with my brother next to me, I closed my eyes and thought about how wonderful Christmas was. It would be even better, if I had someone special to spend it with...</p><p>I sighed dreamily at that thought, quite loudly actually. Maybe it wasn't that loud, but just loud enough for Rob to tug on the edge of my sweater and look up at me with the sweetest eyes in a concerned expression.</p><p>"<em>Como vai</em>?" he asked. "<em>Tá bom</em>?" (How are you? Are you okay?)</p><p>I flashed him a reassuring smile, telling him I was alright. "<em>Claro que tô bem Roberto. Às vezes, eu penso sobre as coisas... assim</em>". (Of course I'm fine Rob, I just think about these things sometimes)</p><p>We soon arrived at Rob's school, also my old elementary school. I had many fond memories of this place, but it wasn't always sunshine and rainbows. In the beginning it was quite the opposite actually. Being the new kid was hard, especially arriving here in grade 4. By that time, most of the kids had already formed their friendship groups and it was hard to enter them. I wasn't exactly the most attractive girl either, but not ugly. Pretty average though, but I was a little on the chubby side. I couldn't run as fast as the other kids and that, in their eyes, discouraged them from befriending me. What shallow little shitheads! I eventually was able to make friends, luckily, otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to make it through elementary school.</p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mamãe! Não quero ir para a escola!" (Mom! I don't want to go to school!) I cried to my mom as she tried to put my coat on. It was the first day of 5th grade and I had just joined the elementary school closest to my house; Chaos Elementary.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Amelia," my mom said as she bent down and put her hands on my shoulders. "Desculpe mas não podes ficar a casa. Precisas ir para a escola e talvez, encontrar amigos!" (sorry but you can't stay at home. You need to go to school and make some friends!)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sighed as she continued trying to get me to go to school. I never really enjoyed school, even though I absolutely adored learning. I believed that I didn't enjoy school because I had no good friendships. Living in the inner city made me come into contact with some not so great kids. Station Square was an amazing and beautiful place, but like any other big metropolis, it had a ghetto, and that was almost where my previous home was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The area I lived in wasn't fully ghetto but also wasn't fully NOT ghetto. A large minority of the kids had one parent who went out to get milk. The parent who didn't go out to get milk passed down some pretty questionable behaviors. I remember watching one of my classmates steal from another classmate as if nothing was out of the ordinary. I saw my friends being stolen from, as well as seeing them steal. It was just all too much for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My mom let out a soft sigh as she zipped my jacket up. "We'll go get pizza after school okay?" she tried to coax me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I nodded in defeat. There really was no way of convincing my mom not to force me to go to school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mamãe!" I called out as she was about to drive away. "Até logo!" (See you later!)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She flashed a small smile at me before speeding off, leaving a trail of dust behind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I slowly walked inside the building, holding in a breath I took while still inside the car. I observed my surroundings carefully, and one thing was clear right away; everyone here would either be a complete snob, and if not everyone, most would be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After half an hour of wandering the halls, I finally made my way to my classroom for the next year, letting out a long but quiet sigh of relief. I didn't know anybody, so I decided to pick a seat at the back of the room. I took off my jacket and hung it on the back of the chair and sat down at the desk, sighing once more and hoping everything would go smoothly from here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Excuse me is this seat taken?" my mindless staring to the front was interrupted by a soft feminine voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked up and saw a pale furred cat with a spot of black hair between her ears gazing down at me with her charcoal eyes. One look was all it took, and now, she was the embodiment of what I always aspired to be. I could tell from that one look that she wasn't going to be a snob, even though she looked like she would be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Helloooooo?" she asked once more, waving a hand in front of my stunned face. "Can I sit here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh yeah… of course," I replied shyly, turning away so that she wouldn't see that I was staring at her in fascination.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're new here aren't you?" she opened her mouth again, those soft words coming out of it. "Don't worry. I know how you feel. I'm new too".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Somehow, knowing that she was also new to the school gave me a sense of relief. Still, I was too stunned to say anything, my only action that could get out being a small nod, confirming her guess.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My name is Honey, what's yours?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I smiled back at her. "I'm Amelia… but I don't really like being called that so please just call me Amy".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She returned the smile. "I think it's a beautiful name".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flashback ends</em>
</p><p>"Amy!" my thoughts were interrupted, for the 3rd time that morning. It took me a moment to snap back into reality. I noticed a blue hand waving across my face. "<em>Tchau</em> Amy!" (Bye)</p><p>I smiled and waved goodbye to Rob before setting off on my own way, headed towards the high school. Hopefully this year would go much better than the previous ones.</p><p>"<em>Hiann-tĩ ah</em>," (My dude) I heard a voice from behind me. "<em>Gâu-tsá</em>!" (Good morning) The voice was followed by a white hedgehog with 5 long quills quickly catching up to me.</p><p>"<em>Meu deus</em>," I replied. "<em>Há muito tempo né</em>?" (My god, it's been a while hasn't it?)</p><p>The white hedgehog nodded. "How was your summer Amy?"</p><p>"<em>Foi… bom</em> Silver," I replied. "Dude I did the same thing as you!" (It was good)</p><p>"Right," he sighed lightly. "Spanish class was such a pain in the ass. How was Science?"</p><p>I groaned slightly. "<em>Foi… não sei como foi</em>". (It was... I don't know how it was)</p><p>Silver chuckled. "<em>Foi merda</em>?" (It was shit?)</p><p>I replied to him with a laugh of my own. "<em>Talvez</em>". (Maybe)</p><p>"So uh…" Silver began. "Are you feeling okay Amy?"</p><p>Once again I let out a soft chuckle. "Of course I'm fine!" I replied, gently slapping him on the back. "Why wouldn't I be fine?"</p><p>He shook his head and looked down at the boots on his feet. "What about the whole thing with Scourge?"</p><p>I stopped in my tracks and blankly stared forward for a moment before turning towards Silver. "Yeah… he was always being a dick to me. I don't even know why I liked him".</p><p>This time, it was Silver's turn to chuckle. "You're weird," he muttered between the chuckles. "But I'm weirder".</p><p>I gave Silver a playful slap on the back as I continued to laugh. "Trust me, nobody is as weird as I am".</p><p>Silver rolled his eyes in response. "At least you don't have a marijuana leaf on your head".</p><p>"Oh god… It's a good look though".</p><p>The white hedgehog next to me started to laugh at my speechlessness. "Ya know… if you want to I can give you that and I'll happily take your pink quills and fur".</p><p>"Ugh," I rolled my eyes. Once more, I playfully flicked Silver's muzzle, causing him to growl quietly in response. "I'll keep my pink quills and fur thank you very much <em>Fabian</em>," I replied with a smirk, knowing that using his real name would piss him off a bit.</p><p>"Chill Amelia," he hissed. "<em>Só tava brincando</em> (I was just joking). Plus, Maria wouldn't like it if I was p-," Silver added before quickly clapping his hand over his muzzle.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow at him, smirking as an idea found its way into my head. "Maria Robotnik?" I laughed.</p><p>A quiet "Fuck" was all that exited Silver's mouth as I continued to laugh. "You better not tell ANYBODY okay Amelia?"</p><p>"Yeah yeah I'll keep it a secret," I replied, semi half heartedly. "But only cause you know about what happened with Scourge and you could use it as blackmail against me".</p><p>Silver smirked back at me as we continued to walk in silence, enjoying the calm early September winds accompanied by a sun peeking its way out between the many clouds and the many multicolored leaves falling onto the sidewalk. It had been a while since I walked with someone like this. If I had my way, the hedgehog walking next to me at this moment, joking and laughing with me would not be Silver. Sure, he was an amazing friend and the closest I could get to a guy but he just wasn't what I was looking for.</p><p>I shook my head to rid my mind of those thoughts. The last thing I wanted right now was to be in that situation again. My previous experience with love was… disastrous to say the least. It was the only experience with it I had had before and I had no idea what was normal, what wasn't normal, what was fine, what wasn't fine.</p><p>As guessed, my thoughts were once again interrupted, this time by Silver's confused chuckling at his phone. With me, being confused as well, I turned my head towards my friend and shot him a look, causing him to immediately stop.</p><p>"What?" he said in an annoyed tone as he turned towards me and shot me a look of his own. "Apparently putting babies near dumpsters is trendy in Spagonia right now…"</p><p>"Yeah of course you would know that Fabian" I replied jokingly. "You were probably a dumpster baby as well".</p><p>"<em>Vai foder-se</em>" (Fuck you)</p><p>"<em>Rsrs. Te amo também. Claro sem homo</em>". (Lol. Love you too, no homo of course)</p><p>He just rolled his eyes as we continued on our way to the school.</p><p>"You never told me what happened at the Yurashian restaurant," I spoke up after a few moments of silence.</p><p>Silver burst out laughing again. "<em>ũ-kuá lâng si't-tsāi sĩ ũ kàu gõng</em>". (Some people are really dumb)</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"<em>In lóng m̃ tsãi-iánn guá mã ẽ kóng hok-kiàn-uẽ. Tsiah tshiò-khue</em>". (They didn't know I spoke Hokkien. It was hilarious)</p><p>"What?" I repeated once more. "The heck does that mean <em>carinho</em>?" (Bro)</p><p>"They just assumed I didn't speak Hokkien…" he began. "…and they called me a cracker!" He burst out laughing at the last word</p><p>This time, I joined my friend in the laughing. "What did you reply?"</p><p>"So I just turned my head around," he reenacted the scene and glared at me. "<em>Khuànn sánn-siâu là!? Lí thâu-tú-á kiò guá siánn-mih</em>?" (What you got on me bruv!? The hell did you call me?"</p><p>"<em>Nossa…</em>" (My god)</p><p>"Yeah… the rest of the dinner was uh… interesting to say the least," he continued. "Did you also go to a restaurant and get called a gringo?" Silver added jokingly.</p><p>I shook my head. I closed my eyes and softly smiled. "Eh. I didn't have much time. Remember I took 2 other courses?"</p><p>It was already 8:45 by the time I got to school with Silver. There weren't many people there at the time, <em>Graças a Deus</em> (Thank god). It would have been irritating to wait in the line to get our timetables for a long time.</p><p>I looked down at the orange piece of paper clutched in my hands. A small, satisfied smile crept its way onto my slightly tanned muzzle as I scanned my eyes across the page, reading the letters in the grid. It was relieving that I had gotten all the classes I needed to get into my desired higher education institute; New Mobotropolis National University, if I aced all them that is.</p><p>I glanced over at Silver, neither a smile nor a frown were plastered on his muzzle. I immediately knew what was up. It was even more confirmed when I noticed that he had an eyebrow raised slightly, mouthing something. Probably a curse word in another foreign language.</p><p>"Let me guess…" I commented, peering over his shoulder. "The school fucked your schedule up again?"</p><p>He only responded by nodding once before continuing with glaring at the orange paper in his hand. "They didn't even give me fucking AP Psychology!" Silver hissed. "I KNOW for a fact that class still has room…"</p><p>He stormed off back into the office without another word, leaving me alone in the hall.</p><p>A few more moments of awkward, alone stillness later, I began to slowly make my way towards my classroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooh what happened with Scourge? Also, I don't mean to offend anyone with the "no homo" thing. I'm bi so... yeah. Please comment your thoughts and leave kudos! -efngpo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Se</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I meant to post this on Monday but it was Thanksgiving in Canada, then my wifi went out on Tuesday... without further ado, I present to you, the next chapter of I'll wait for you in the garden.</p><p>Originally posted 14/10/2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air conditioner in the classroom made my fur stand up the moment I opened the door. I shivered ever so slightly, careful not to let the few other kids present notice that I was cold. My eyes travelled over to the back corner of the room, a seat in the natural spotlight. The seat called out to me, pulling me over to it.</p><p>
  <em>Huge mistake, but I didn't know it yet, of course.</em>
</p><p>I sat down and took my phone out, since I had nothing else to do. The class wouldn't start for another 10 minutes. <em>What else would a teenager do let's be real here? Stare at the students slowly trickle in?</em></p><p>Eventually, just after a mere 5 minutes, the constant tapping at the small screen got boring and I just put my phone down with a sigh. <em>Ugh I sigh way too much.</em></p><p>The moment I looked up, the door flew open. A gush of wind and some footsteps rushed through the frame and a coffee up appeared at the desk at the front. Great the teacher's here how. Let me just say this, I don't hate the teacher, it's just those types of teachers, the ones that honestly try way too hard to act like the students they teach even though they're triple the age. The teachers that make a huge entrance on the first day, in a trenchcoat or something, carrying an umbrella and a cup from some overpriced coffee joint.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late guys!" the purple weasel said with an accent. I couldn't tell what accent it was but that didn't matter. "The line at-"</p><p>I tuned out what he was saying, as did quite a large percentage of the other students. I rest my chin on my palm and let out a breath. <em>Just get straight to the point dude! Could this be going by any fucking slower?!</em></p><p>"Anyway, I'm Mr. Nack, and welcome to Mobian History 11!"</p><p>
  <em>Finally. It only took like 5 minutes of talking about your coffee to get to introducing yourself. Chaos!</em>
</p><p>"I hope we all get along in this class".</p><p>
  <em>Oh. That line again.</em>
</p><p>"…and best wishes to you all and remember to take a course outline from the table at the front!"</p><p>
  <em>Finally that's over. It has only been like, I don't know, 1 hour?! I'm starving!</em>
</p><p>~~~Timeskip~~~</p><p>"AHHHHH!" I loudly sighed in relief as I closed the front door to my house. I was already quite tired, even though I had only spent an hour at school. High school was a crazy place okay?!</p><p>Rob wasn't home yet, and neither was mom. Dad on the other hand, went out to get milk... 7 years ago. It wasn't like anything changed after he decided to abandon us though. Mom wanted me to have her last name and most of the income came from her as well.</p><p>I decided to just relax until I had to go pick up Rob from school, maybe eat some food as well. I only had a small apple for breakfast after all.</p><p>I walked into the kitchen and peered into the basket of fruit sitting on the counter. I sighed softly in disappointment. Still no strawberries, I thought, feeling a little disappointed. Oh right, I realized. Mom was going to go buy them after her shift. There was nothing else in the kitchen I could eat though. Or more accurately, there was nothing that I could eat without feeling a lingering sense of guilt for doing so. Oh the struggles of dieting!</p><p>I sat back down on the couch and debated for a little while on whether I should just go buy some strawberries or not. Munching on the taco shells in the pantry would probably satisfy my hunger, but it would most likely also include some guiltiness in that. Why did we even just have taco shells?! We don't even really eat tacos that much.</p><p>I took out my phone and turned it on. Perhaps mindlessly scrolling through social media would take my mind off my hunger. The first thing I saw when I turned on my phone was a message from my mom, telling me what time Rob's classes would end. There were a few other notifications as well, from games and my social medias. I also saw that Silver had tagged me in a meme and Cream was asking if I wanted to hang out sometime. A small smile tugged on my muzzle. At least I wouldn't be thinking about food right now.</p><p>~~~Timeskip~~~</p><p>The loud ringing of my phone shook me awake a while later. "<em>7 chamadas perdidas</em>. (Like the song by Vitão lol)" said a robotisized voice. I sighed as I sat up on the couch. who would be calling me this urgently right now? I noticed that my phone had fallen onto the floor while I was deep in my slumber. With the little energy present in me, I picked the device up and turned it on.</p><p><em>Fuck!</em> I muttered under my breath. It was 12:30 now... and I was supposed to pick Roberto up from school... an hour ago. All those missed calls were from the school. <em>FUCK!</em></p><p>An eighth call rung through, shaking me back awake from dozing off once more. I clicked the green button on the screen in a heartbeat and held it up to the side of my face, sighing "Hello" with as much energy as I was able to muster up.</p><p>"Nossa Amy! Onde estás?! Já te tenho esperando por 1 porra hora!" (My god Amy, where are you? I've already waited for you for ONE FUCKING HOUR!)</p><p>I huffed a little. Where did he learn that kind of language!? Mamãe was going to have to give Rob a good beating. But then again, if I had spent that much time waiting to be mad, I probably would have acted in the same way. "<em>Não fala assim comigo carinho! Meu deus. Vou te apanhar agora</em>". (Don't talk to me that way. My god. I'm going to pick you up right now)</p><p>"<em>Vai logo!</em>" (Hurry up)</p><p>I rolled my eyes. <em>Hit-ê kâu-sí-gín-á!</em> (That little dipshit).</p><p>~~~Timeskip~~~</p><p>It was already almost 1 pm by the time I got to the elementary school.</p><p>There my brother was, sitting on a bench outside the office, glaring at me with a pout and his arms crossed. "You fell asleep again didn't you? You do that way too much".</p><p>"And you need to stop hanging out with that kid, why did you swear at me over the phone? What was his name again, that kid that swears all the time? Memphis or M-" that kid cut me off.</p><p>"Memphis?!" he laughed. "His name is Mephiles".</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Him".</p><p>"Why?" Rob snickered.</p><p>I groaned. "You know why".</p><p>"Cause I said "fuck" on the phone?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes again. Duh!</p><p>"It's not like you don't say it all the time!"</p><p>"No I don't Rob!"</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "You yelled it this morning, and yesterday and-"</p><p>"Okay I get it now!" I snapped. "Are you hungry?"</p><p>His head full of messy blue quills bobbed up and down.</p><p>I nodded in response. "Let's go home first okay? Tell me what you want to eat"</p><p>"Uhh," he paused and stopped walking. "I just want some uh... I don't know"</p><p>"Let's just go home first," I ruffled my hands through his head. "I'll go get something for you okay?"</p><p>Rob stayed silent as we continued to walk.</p><p>"I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier…" I broke the awkward silence between us.</p><p>He continued to blankly stare forward.</p><p>"Amelia…"</p><p>"Sim?"</p><p>"Nevermind".</p><p>We arrived back at our complex a few minutes later. A couple of kids were knocking about in the courtyard in the middle of the rows of townhomes. Rob seemed to have recognized one of the kids, a small black hedgehog a little shorter than him, with blue streaks in his quills.</p><p>"Rob!" the black hedgehog called out to my brother.</p><p>"I want pizza Amy!" he screamed, running off to meet his friend with a hug.</p><p>I sighed. Pizza again? We had that yesterday, and I was pretty sure I put on at least half a pound just from that one pepperoni slice I ate. "Fine," I growled to myself, reaching into my pocket to make sure I had money. "I'll just make a salad or something when I get back".</p><p>As I set off walking back out to the street, a sudden sense of happiness washed over me. I felt as though, something good was coming. I didn't know what it was though, after all, I pretty much had all the things I could ever want; good friends, a happy family with whom I have good relations with, good grades in school, an ex boyfriend that wasn't exactly the prince charming type... <em>Oh okay. Maybe not the last one.</em></p><p>But still, that was all I really needed to be happy. The only real problem I had was my body image issues. I had always been an overweight kid, for as long as I could remember. One day though, I snapped out of it and began to diet, cutting calories here and there, neglecting to eat over 50% of the amount I used to eat. Even though my classmates and friends would tell me that I looked great, I never took it as a compliment. It was like they were pitying me, lying to me, the fat girl, that I was pretty. I knew they only said it to not hurt my feelings and all that bullshit.</p><p>I shook off the unhappy thoughts and continued on my way to a pizza joint a few streets away. The walk wouldn't take too long, probably 10 minutes at most. I smiled, putting in my headphones and turning on a jam to make the walk go faster, probably some hip hop or reggaeton or if I was feeling adventurous, maybe some Yurasian rap or something random and "out there" that Silver would listen to. He sure was one weird kid.</p><p>I knew the pizzeria was near as I smelled the scent of the dough and cheese crisping up in the wood fired oven and the sound of them crunching as they were being sliced and then thrown in a flat cardboard box. I really loved to eat pizza when I was Rob's age. Perhaps that was why I got so fat. I found comfort in pizza but in turn, I gained weight, leading to me not being able to make a lot of friends. <em>God dammit those shallow little dipshits from grade 2!</em></p><p>"Ah!" the green crocodile being the counter smiled as I pushed the door open. "<em>Bem-vindo de novo</em> Amy!"</p><p>"<em>Boa tarde</em> Vector," I returned the smile. "How are you?"</p><p>He had a large grin on his face. "Vanilla and I got engaged last week! You can guess how I am".</p><p>"Well, congratulations!" I did my best to keep the small talk going. I was never good at that. That might be why I was so bad at making friends. Now why did I start the small talk? I mentally slapped myself. <em>Stupid hedgehog! You know you're bad at this!</em></p><p>"Anyway Amy, what would you like?" Vector saved me from embarrassment.</p><p>"Oh um," I thought for a bit. What would my brother want? "1 pepperoni..." I muttered after thinking for a while. "...and a cheese I guess".</p><p>"Alright Amy, 10 Mobiens please".</p><p>"Isn't it 15 for 2 slices?"</p><p>Vector stiffled a small chuckle. "You're Cream's best friend. She's pretty much my daughter now that I'm marrying Vanilla. I'm giving you a discount".</p><p>"But that's not fair to the other customers!" I retorted. "You can't jus-"</p><p>"It's final," he cut me off. "10 Mobiens".</p><p>"Fine," I muttered, handing him a M/10 note. "I'll give you the 5 when I come in next time".</p><p>"Amy," he firmly stated. "I already told you. It's fine".</p><p>Before I could reply, he went to heat up the 2 slices for me, leaving me at the counter.</p><p>A large gush of wind nearly knocked me over as I exited the pizzeria. It weirded me out a bit, even though Station Square was along the coast. Large gushes of wind weren't uncommon. This gush however, seemed to have only been close to the ground, and it smelled weirdly nice? Like some sort of cologne or something. None of the trees seemed to be moving either. Perhaps I was just hallucinating from my lack of food. I knew I wasn't though. I didn't even feel hungry, and all I'd eaten was an apple over 4 hours ago.</p><p>I shook my head, ridding my mind of these <em>oo-pe'h</em> thoughts, and continued on my way back to my townhouse complex once again.</p><p>A/N: I don't really know how to translate oo-pe'h into English, or any other language for that matter cause it's one of those words that kinda only has a meaning in that language ya know? If anyone that speaks Hokkien can help me that would be appreciated :) -efngpo</p><p>Rob was inside Mephiles' living room when I got back to the complex, watching some cartoon or something on the large screen. The young black hedgehog with blue streaks in his quills was next to him, munching on some popcorn.</p><p>"Finally!" he cheered. "You took so long".</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "Yeah whatever. We're going home. Say goodbye to your friend".</p><p>The other hedgehog paused the video and waved to my brother and he waved back. "Let's watch the rest of it tomorrow".</p><p>Rob nodded. "Okay Mephiles. I'll see you at school tomorrow".</p><p>As I led my brother towards the front door, I nearly crashed into another black hedgehog. I jumped back, almost dropping the pizza. "Shadow?"</p><p>He glared at me before turning away. Typical Shadow. We never got along but for some weird reason, our brothers did.</p><p>I quickly dragged Rob out the door and went next door to our unit. I handed him the pizzas and went up to my room, shutting the door and drowned myself in a K-drama, neglecting the rumbling noise my stomach had been making since I left the elementary school.</p><p>"Amelia! Rob! Come help me get the groceries!" my mother's voice shook me back awake from my slumber.</p><p>I lazily lifted my head up from my desk and yawned, stretching my arms. "I'm coming mom!"</p><p>As I emerged from my room, I heard Rob's quick and soft footsteps rush to the front door. I descended downstairs and mad my way to the entrance, giving my mom a hug as I met her. "<em>Você comprou os morangos?</em>"</p><p>She handed a clear box filled with small red fruits. "I finally had time to go grocery shopping again".</p><p>I smiled and picked up the other bag that Rob didn't carry and went to the kitchen to set it down. I looked at the numbers on the stove, my eyes widening. IT'S 6:30 ALREADY!?</p><p>My mom noticed my expression and turned to me. "You okay Amy?"</p><p>I turned around and nodded.</p><p>"Don't tell me you skipped lunch again".</p><p>"No mom I didn't skip lunch".</p><p>"Amelia," she put her arms on my shoulders. "It's not healthy to skip meals".</p><p>A tear escaped my eye. "It's not healthy to be fat either".</p><p>She wrapped her arms around me. "You are fine baby".</p><p>I shook my head adamantly. "I'm gonna go back to sleep".</p><p>My mom continued to hold on to me. "Come on Rosadinha. At least eat a strawberry".</p><p>I sighed and popped one in my mouth. The rest of the night was a blur.</p><p>~~~Timeskip~~~</p><p>The morning was also a blur. I didn't remember anything except getting out of my bed and entering that cold air conditioned classroom again.</p><p>"Amelia? Amelia Rosetta?" I heard my name being called.</p><p>I groaned. "Here! Also, it's just A-"</p><p>Mr. Nack and every other head in the room turned their attention towards the door. It was wide open, and the bulletin board on the wall next to the frame crashed to the ground. A draft of wind could be felt flowing into the room, distorted by the tall figure under the frame.</p><p>The purple weasel spoke up first. "Yes can I help you?"</p><p>"Um... I think I'm in this class. Is this room 111?" the figure replied. The voice that emitted from him was so familiar to me, but I wasn't sure where I had heard it before.</p><p>I rubbed my eyes, trying to clear my vision. I was sure I had seen whoever was at the door before. Whoever I thought it was, it had been such a long time since I'd seen him last, whispering "I'll be back" before dashing off to the distance with his back towards me in a trail of blue dust? Wait... dust isn't blue! That could only mean...</p><p>"Sonic the Hedgehog?" my thoughts were confirmed by Mr. Nack's deep accented voice.</p><p>"The one and only," he replied with cocky smirk. I knew it. He was still so full of himself.</p><p>"Welcome to Mobian History 11. There's a seat at the back for you".</p><p>The blue hedgehog nodded in response and walked inside the room. His eyes met mine as he got nearer and nearer. I felt a chill travel down my spine, knocking my senses back to me. I noticed that he continued to glance at me with a neutral expression. He pulled the chair out from under the table and made a thud with his bag.</p><p>I blankly stared forwards as my last memory of him flashed through my mind...</p><p>
  <em>"Are you excited for badminton?" my mom questioned, still staring ahead at the cars in front of us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I paused for a bit. Was I excited? I kind of just decided to join baseball because I wanted to make friends. No. I needed to make friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh," the uncertainty in my voice was obvious. I adjusted the vermillion baseball cap resting on my soft pink quills. "Yeah mom I'm super excited..." I trailed off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stiffled a laugh. "You know Rosadinha, não precisas ir se não qu-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mamãe," I cut her off before she could finish. "I want to". Não tenho amigos né?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you say so," she continued to drive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We soon stopped at a metal encased building. I could hear the many excited happy screams of the kids from inside, making a smile creep onto my muzzle at the many friendship opportunities that awaited me inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Amy, we're here!" my mom turned around to face me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I turned back to face her. "Tchau mamãe".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Have fun! I'll be back to pick you up later".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I clutched my racquet, staring at the trail of green hinted dust as my view of mom got further and further away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You must be the new kid," I heard a deep female voice that resembled my mothers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I turned around and was met with a tall rabbit with kind chocolate eyes looking at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"uh..." I kept my eyes on the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's fine if you're shy hon, everyone's like that on the first day".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"oh uh..." words were unable to form in my mouth as she led me inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm Miss Vanilla, one of the coaches here," she reached her hand out to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hesitantly did the same. "I'm Amy".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She led me to where a few other kids were sitting and gestured for me to do the same. "We're going to test out your skill and place you in a group with other kids that are of the same level as you okay Amy?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I nodded. I glanced over at the bench and observed the kids sitting down. There were 3 hedgehogs, 1 blue, another green and the last one black, and a red echidna sitting down. The echidna was sitting the furthest from me, cracking his knuckles and staring dead ahead with a glare. He looked like he would probably beat the crap out of you if you ticked him off even a little.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then there was the green hedgehog. To be honest, he looked kind of attrac- I mentally slapped myself before I could finish as a faint hint of red creeped onto my muzzle. Ugh that muzzle of his! And those messy green quills and fur! I swore I could've melted right then and there, then Miss Vanilla would've had to give a long explaination to my mom. The rabbit seemed way too nice for that to happen to her. But still though. Ack he was so...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I directed my thoughts to the other 2 hedgehogs. The black one was sitting on the other side of the green one, arguing with the blue hedgehog beside him. He looked... cold, antisocial perhaps. He seemed like he could be a bit harsh at times but always spoke the truth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then there was the blue one. He had his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his muzzle. He seemed like he wanted to slap the black hedgehog, but I wouldn't know for sure. He looked like the most approachable out of the bunch. I walked over and sat down beside him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi um," the shyness in my voice was obvious. "I- I'm new here, my name is Amy".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The black and green hedgehogs and the echidna ignored me while the blue one turned towards me. "Prazer Amy, meu nome é Sonic". He saw the uncertainty on my muzzle. "Oh I mean, nice to meet you. Sorry, I kinda just assumed you spoke Portuguese since most of the people I've met do so-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"E- eu f- falo português," I managed to get out. "It's a pleasure to meet you too".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So I was right!" he chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Heh," I responded. "S- so, is it competitive at this club?" I stuttered a bit. I was never good at small talk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eh," Sonic replied. "Depends on the level. The beginners are just here to have fun and practice, the intermediate kids are a bit more aggressive, like Knuckles," he gestured to the red echidna. "The kids in the advanced level go to competitions and what not. You get the picture".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't, bruh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm in the advanced level, but I'm not ready to go to competitions y-" the black hedgehog cut him off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah of course Faker isn't ready to go to the competitions," he scoffed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sonic slapped the black hedgehog on the back of the head. "Shut it Faker. You aren't skilled to go either".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The green hedgehog spoke up. "Chaos! Will both of you just shut up?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My cheeks reddened at his voice which was weirdly deep but high at the same time. "Y- yeah, what uh-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Scourge," the green hedgehog smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. What Scourge said," his name brought another blush to my muzzle. "Y- you shouldn't a- argue about this. I- I'm sure you're both very skilled badminton players".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The black hedgehog crossed his arms. "Faker's just too stubborn to admit I'm better than him".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah whatever Shads," Sonic rolled his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shads?" I asked the black hedgehog.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shot the blue hedgehog a dirty look before turning towards me with a emotionless expression. "My name's Shadow by the way. The blue one's Faker. The green one, you already know".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I saw Sonic roll his eyes. "Anyway, welcome to the club Amy".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rest of the day passed in a blue and black blur. Yep, I was somehow skilled enough to be put into the advanced group with Shadow and Sonic, but I was nowhere near their level in terms of my skill. I had no idea what Vanilla saw in me that made her think that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Amy!"I turned around to see Sonic running up to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh uh hi Sonic," I replied shyly, still facing a bit away from him. "What's up?" I casually said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nothing," he calmly responded. "I was just playing soccer in the field outside by the blue orchids with Knux". He gestured to a patch of blue in the sea of green. "You wanna come with? I'll wait for you there".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks for the offer Sonic, but my mom's here," I felt a little sad. At least I made some new friends today.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright then Amy," he chuckled. "I'll be waiting, in the garden, if you ever decide to hang around".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I flashed him a smile. "Okay Sonic. Até logo!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Até logo!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I watched him wave as my mom's green sedan got further and further away from Green Hills Badminton Club.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before I knew it, a year had passed. I had even gone to the greater Station Square badminton playoffs, much to my surprise and Sonic and I became best friends but eventually, all good things would come to an end. He moved out of Station Square a year after I met him, since his parents moved to Chun-nan for work. Station Square's economy wasn't doing too well at that time, but my mom was one of the few fortunate ones to be able to keep her job. The last time I saw him, he sped away from the badminton gym, in a long streak of blue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flashback ends.</em>
</p><p>"Amy?" I heard his voice, snapping my focus back to reality. "Is that you?"</p><p>"Oh um," a small breath escaped my lips and I turned to face him. "It's been a while hasn't it Sonic?"</p><p>He put his hand behind his head and rubbed his neck. "Yeah... it has".</p><p>"How was Chun-nan?"</p><p>The cobalt hedgehog looked at me with a surprised expression. "You remembered?"</p><p>I nodded. "Of course I did! We were like best friends!"</p><p>"Oh yeah..." he trailed off. "It was hard to get adjusted at first, not just the language and new country thing. Can't you believe they don't have chilidogs there?!" I laughed at the last part. "Are you still in the badminton club?" he added</p><p>"I left last year," I shook my head. "It's a long story. I don't really wanna talk about it right now..."</p><p>"Yeah that's fine," he nodded understandingly. "You know where room 103 is? I have French there next period".</p><p>I smiled, my cheeks warming unknowing to me. "I'll take you there. I'm in the room across the hall for Biology".</p><p>He seemed to have sighed in relief.</p><p>I half-assed my way through the rest of Mobian History, eager to get to Biology.</p><p>"Ready to go Sonic?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"Hold on!" I yelled, pulling him into the ocean of fellow students walking down the hall.</p><p>We arrived at the end of the hall and parted ways.</p><p>"Amy!"</p><p>I turned around to see Silver leaning on the doorframe with his earbuds in, scrolling on his phone. "Oh hi Silver!" I turned back to see if Sonic had already gone in the class or not. He hadn't yet.</p><p>The white hedgehog seemed to have noticed where my eyes had traveled and glanced at me with a smirk. He gently nudged my shoulder. "<em>Khuànn i iân-tâu</em>. What's his name?" (A/N: Should be pretty clear what that means *winky face*)</p><p>"His name's Sonic. He used to live in Chun-nan. Probably speaks Hokkien too. You 2 would probably get along. Why?"</p><p>"Like I said, <em>khuànn i iân-tâu</em>. If I were you I would go for it".</p><p>I growled at him. "Shut up. I don't like him like that! He's just an old friend".</p><p>Silver continued smirking and walked into his chemistry class next door.</p><p>I felt another faint blush rise to my tan muzzle when I looked up to see that blue hedgehog with a cocky smirk waving at me. I calmly and quickly waved back, immediately turning to hide my reddened cheeks afterwards.</p><p>Perhaps Silver was right. Perhaps I did indeed think that way, only I would have no idea, I mean it would only be canon for me to do so (shitty 4th wall break *sighs). Only time would tell, if I did indeed think of my former best friend, as much more than a best friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliché ending right? I'll get more into Amy's past in the next chapter so stay tuned! Be sure to comment/leave kudos and what not it would be appreciated :)</p><p>Also, in case y'all were wondering, <em>Khuànn i iân-tâu</em> (看伊緣投) means something like "he looks handsome" in Hokkien.</p><p>Até próxima vez ~efngpo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Você</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I posted this on FF like a week ago? and I just kinda got too lazy to format the whole thing and post it here...  also i kinda lost motivation after finding a fanfic i wrote a long time ago...</p><p>Originally posted November 12 2020</p><p>Also if there's any "I" or anything that isn't dialogue it's cause I originally wrote this in 1st person...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Silver's POV, 3rd person)</p><p>"Espio!" a white hedgehog called out to the purple chameleon on the other side of the lab. "GET ME AN APRON AND A PAIR OF GOGGLES TOO BRO!"</p><p>"WHAT SILVER?!"</p><p>He groaned before opening his mouth again. "GOGGLES AND APRON!"</p><p>"OKAY!"</p><p>A sigh escaped the 5 quilled hedgehog's mouth as he continued filling in the long worksheet the teacher; Mr. Robotnik had given out earlier <strong>(A/N: Cliché Dr. Eggman is a science teacher in a Sonic high school AU moment)</strong>. The purple chameleon walked over with a spare apron and a set of goggles, handing them to the hedgehog. He put the equipment on with another sigh and went to grab some beakers.</p><p>Silver was almost halfway there before he realized that he could have just used some powers he knew he had to get them. It was such a shame that he was unable to figure out how…</p><p>As he neared the cupboard where the glassware was stored, a blur of green could be seen rapidly making its way to the boy. Quickly jumping out of the way with sudden panic, he nearly knocked down a shelf full of textbooks and encyclopedias.</p><p>"HEY!" the students near the area where the green blur had passed by turned around to see Mr. Robotnik at the other side of the lab. "YOU CAN'T RUN IN THE LAB SCOURGE!"</p><p>The green hedgehog made a face at the bearded man across the room. "Whatever Gerald". <strong>(A/N: SIKE Y'all thought it was Eggman)</strong></p><p>Silver got away from the bookshelf and growled at Scourge as he passed him, resisting the urge to punch him for almost making him fall with all the power vested in him. The green hedgehog growled at Silver as the white hedgehog raised a finger, the middle finger of course, which thank Chaos, the teacher didn't see. He sighed. This was going to be a long class. But Chaos he wanted to punch him.</p><p>(1 hour later)</p><p>Silver waved goodbye to Espio, plugging in a pair of earbuds to drown out the annoying ass voices of the 14 year old dipshits in the hallway. <em>Why on Mobius did they have to put the science lab beside all the grade 9 classrooms?</em> Fortunately for him though, half of the grade 9 class was on a field trip somewhere to the war memorial, leaving only half the normal amount of them little dipshits present. Thank chaos!</p><p>The white hedgehog strode down the hallway, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his oversized gray hoodie with an emotionless pout. He was already halfway to his locker upstairs before realizing that he had forgotten to hit play again when he inserted earbuds. Wow, so much for drowning out the noises of those 14 year old dipshits! Luckily by then, they had all dispersed, leaving the hallway noiseless.</p><p>"Fabian!"</p><p>That sweet, soft voice could be recognized anywhere. Don't get Silver wrong though, he didn't feel that way for her, nor would he ever, given that he saw her as a sister, but that was definitely a trademark of hers. If the male hedgehog didn't recognize the voice it would've been obvious that it was her, since he only allowed her to call me that. He turned around to the pink hedgehog calling out to me. "Sim Amelia?"</p><p>"Hi Silver!" a cream colored rabbit next to her waved to him.</p><p>"Hey Cream," he waved back at her with a smile and approached the 2. "Gente, onde almoçamos?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Oh right. The white hedgehog reminded himself that Cream didn't speak Portuguese. "Where are we eating?"</p><p>"Science lab?" Amy suggested.</p><p>Silver groaned. "Dude you could have just told me to wait there. I just fucking walked all the way to the other end of the school for nothing!"</p><p>Cream tugged on Amy's arm and pointed to a nearby door. "Let's just eat in the music room".</p><p>The pink hedgehog shook her head, reacting suspiciously fast to what Cream said. "Anywhere but there! Let's go to the science lab!" A couple of heads turned towards us at Amy's outburst.</p><p>Silver shot her an annoyed glare. "Fine Amy! Jeez..."</p><p>She said nothing, only letting out a sigh of relief.</p><p>
  <em>Que aconteceu de caramba?!</em>
</p><p>~~~<br/>"Amy!" Cream continued nagging her on the whole way to the science lab. "What's wrong with the music room?"</p><p>The pink hedgehog glared at the rabbit. "Minha nossa Cream I literally just told you, I just don't want to eat in there!"</p><p>"You never had a problem eating there before Amy," the 5 quilled hedgehog noted.</p><p>"Can we just stop talking about that?" her irritated voice rung out once more.</p><p>"Sheesh okay..."</p><p>A long 5 minutes of a certain pink hedgehog's bitching later, the trio finally arrived back at the science lab. Although Silver wasn't too fond of the idea of seeing Mr. Robotnik walk by every 2 minutes nor was he too happy that he had just walked all the way to the other end of the school for nothing, it was better than hearing Amy's bitching, no offense to her.</p><p>"You know what?" Silver turned to the 2 girls beside him. "I've had enough of Mr. Robotnik for today. Can we please go somewhere else Amy?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes and glared at him. No.</p><p>Cream complied, setting her things down on a workbench and pushing the chemistry paraphernalia aside.</p><p>"Amelia..." the male hedgehog stared down a bit. "Você precisa me dizer o que aconteceu!"</p><p>"Fabian," she put her hands on his shoulders. "I know you care about me as if I am your sister but..." she looked towards her feet. "Não posso te dizer agora..."</p><p>He sighed. "Fine Amy, you need to tell me at some point. Like you said, you're like my little sister and…" he trailed off. "…It pains me to see you like this. De verdad. Me duele mucho".</p><p>She nodded, pulling a small tupperware out of her backpack. He took out a thermos from his bag and set it down next to Cream's things on the workbench.</p><p>Silver whispered a "fuck" as he accidentally poked himself with the fork he was looking for at the bottom of my bag, causing Amy to giggle.</p><p>He aggressively stabbed the fork into the spaghetti in my thermos and continued to pick at it, feeling a bit lazy to lift the fork up to my mouth and eat.</p><p>"Chill Silver!" she laughed. "What did the food do to you?"</p><p>"Oh shut up Amy!" he snarled back at his friend. "Or- or-" he paused to think for a bit. "I'm going to have to start teasing you about that blue hedgehog!"</p><p>"Blue hedgehog?" Cream turned to us, clearly super fucking clueless. Sorry Cream. "What about her brother?"</p><p>"You know what Cream how 'bout let's just not talk about this okay?"</p><p>The white hedgehog dragged his feet into his English class for the 5th time that week and trudged to the back of the room where he always sat, also where the only plug outlets in the class were located. The teacher was Chaos knows where and the rest of the class was nowhere to be found either, thank Chaos. he didn't really mind the teacher, even though he gave us 4 essays on the first week, but quite a large majority of the class were those kids. The ones with the chains, talk like they're from a ghetto or something even though they're not. Silver wasn't the only one that disliked (okay, maybe strongly hated) them. At least some people still have common sense.</p><p>He pulled his laptop out and plugged in his headphones, neglecting to pay attention to the environment around him, as he often did in class. Silver's stomach grumbled loudly, but he didn't really have an appetite. Fuck this english class with everything that can fuck for draining his ever dwindling energy.</p><p>"Silver?"</p><p>The video he was watching continued to play as he continued to ignore whoever was calling his name. Whenever someone in this class did that, something stupid happened. He had to learn that from Scourge the hard way after a mere 3 and a half days into the semester. Ugh he groaned, just thinking about him made his stomach twist.</p><p>"What do you want Scourge…" Silver replied with as low energy as he could possibly muster up.</p><p>"Dude! It's me!" the white hedgehog turned around and came face to face with the blue hedgehog he was teasing his best friend about an hour ago.</p><p>"Oh hi… it's Sonic is it?"</p><p>"Yeah… do you have like, a history with Scourge? You seemed pretty… annoyed," he noted.</p><p>"Oh," Silver turned back towards his laptop screen. Thank chaos Scourge dipped this block. "It's nothing..." he waved his hands around. "Sit down".</p><p>He pulled the chair next to me out from under the table and threw his stuff on the ground next to the table. "So… what do you think of the school, your classes, all that?"</p><p>Great! I don't want to answer this question… Silver thought. He continued to stare at his laptop screen, and mumbled a quick reply. "They're alright I guess".</p><p>The white hedgehog looked up and noticed that he had turned his head towards a small group at the other side of the classroom. "Those are the debate club kids… I don't know if it's them or those wannabe gangster kids with the Buddah playing a guitar pants that I ha-"</p><p>The blue hedgehog cut the other male off with a light chuckle. "They seem like an… interesting bunch".</p><p>"Oh sure they're interesting," Silver slammed his laptop shut and laughed back. "They turn everything they hear into an argument. I am pretty sure the word you were looking for was annoying".</p><p>"Nah," he lounged back on his chair. "I think I'll try talking to them. They seem alright".</p><p>"Do as you please," he flipped his laptop open again. "Just don't get pissed when you get destroyed by Sally Acorn". Silver gestured towards the auburn furred squirrel who stood on the table, probably yelling some outrageous political statement.</p><p>Silver noticed the blur of blue leave the corner of his eye. He sighed and went back to the word document in the other window and stared at the page for a while before he furiously tapped down a few words, ignoring the increasing sounds of the rest of the class trickling into the room.</p><p>Tap. Click. Tap. Click. He looked at the string of letters the screen before switching back to the window with the video.</p><p>"Actually…" a voice boomed out, interrupting him once again. "I've decided that your essays are due next week".</p><p>他媽的… I just furiously typed all that for nothing while I could have just… I don't know… done some other shit? Maybe work on that novel I was writing? Yep. I'm writing a novel… Don't know what it's going to be about yet though. Silver growled in frustration silently.</p><p>"Anyway class," he glanced up to the teacher, a tall blue hedgehog with a mustache and glasses. "I've decided that I'm just going to give you guys a work block today".</p><p>Thank Chaos. I guess I'll just watch a movie for the rest of the class.</p><p>"Fabian!"</p><p>Holy Chaos someone was mad. "What Eleanor?!" he yelled back to his adoptive sister. Lady you need to calm down. I just got home and you're already yelling at me?! What the hell!</p><p>"Silver! Where were you?! Why are you back so late!"</p><p>"Bunnie, you need to relax," he growled at the rabbit with a metal leg, putting extra emphasis on the last word. "I went grocery shopping".</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Okay I am calm!" you don't sound calm sis. "Just tell me next time!"</p><p>"Yeah okay…" the hedgehog placed the bags down on the counter and began taking the different packages out. "What do you want for dinner?"</p><p>"Duuuuuude, I want a burger, and some fries".</p><p>Silver groaned. "Okay then, you better go get it yourself cause I sure as hell am not going out again!"</p><p>"Vai foder-se" Really Bunnie!?</p><p>"Back at you too sis…"</p><p>A growl emitted from my adoptive sister's room down the hall. "FINE I'll go get the food!"</p><p>"Bruh…"</p><p>"Come with me then," she nagged. "I don't know what you want".</p><p>"Fine," Silver rolled his eyes. Se aller a la merde. (A/N: Big brain moment)</p><p>"Fucking hell Bunnie, I even came here to get the food with you, why the hell are you still so pissed?" Silver complained to his sister, sliding into a dimly lit booth near the front of the room.</p><p>"Holy Chaos, Silver I-," Bunnie rolled her eyes as she got cut off. "Hello? Who is this?"</p><p>The white hedgehog picked a menu up and ran his eyes through the page. "What do you want Eleanor?"</p><p>She raised her finger up to her brother's face and continued yelling into the phone. "No! I already fucking said no!" she turned to him and quickly scanned the menu. "I want #15 with NO ONION!"</p><p>Silver stood up and began making his way towards the counter, but not before muttering a curse word under his breath at his sister while Bunnie continued screaming into her phone. "No, I don't want to go on a date with you! Was my answer earlier not clear?!"</p><p>He glared at her to be quiet before turning back to order the food. Holy Chaos she could get pretty crazy at times, and it drove him insane too, but no matter what, she was his sister, even if they were not biologically related. Their foster parents had both gone out to get milk or something so they HAD to have each other's backs.</p><p>Silver pulled his phone out and began to play on it, so as to avoid periodically glancing across the booth at his pissed off adoptive sister, which would have done nothing but add to her frustration and anger. Nobody wanted to deal with a pissed off sibling. When the gaming got boring, he stuffed his phone back into his pocket, turning his attention to the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall opposite him. Imagine how bored you would have to be to be staring at a fucking clock. The food obviously wasn't going to come in the blink of an eye. That shit took time. He had already gone through all the games he had on his phone, and there was no way he would be willing to download that alien murder mystery game that all the kids at school were playing called A... he forgot the name, but it was irrelevant to him.</p><p>Just as the white hedgehog was about to turn to the rabbit sitting on the other corner of the booth, as he had run out of things to do while waiting for his and his sister's food to arrive, potentially pissing her off again, the ringing of his phone became his saving grace. He glanced down at the rectangular screen with a green and a red button to check who was calling. Amy. Smiling, he lightly tapped the green button and held the device up to his ear. "Hello?"</p><p>"Oh, hi Fabian!" the cheerful voice of his friend rang out.</p><p>"Hello Amelia," he replied using her full name. "Have you eaten yet?"</p><p>Before Amy could answer, another fainter voice, but definitely a scream, was heard in the background. "Vem lavar a louça!"</p><p>Amy chuckled. "Well, there's your answer Silver. What about you? Have you eaten yet?"</p><p>Silver grunted. "My sister wanted a burger so we're at the joint around the corner. I'm still waiting for the food".</p><p>The white hedgehog glanced towards the counter to see that the waiter was walking towards their table with 2 burgers as the sound of the tap running became audible. "Never mind, the food is here".</p><p>"Is it alright if I call you later Silv? It's kind of inconvenient for me to be doing the dishes and holding my phone at the same time".</p><p>"Uh..." he paused for a moment. "Yeah sure. I have one quick thing to ask you though".</p><p>"Oh ok," the nervousness could be heard in the female's voice. "What is it that you want to ask me?"</p><p>"The music room".</p><p>The other end of the phone became so silent you could hear a pin drop. Amy let out a sigh after a long minute of staying silent. "A minha mãe tá aqui agora. Vou te falar mais tarde".</p><p>The white hedgehog took a bite of his burger and let out a quiet growl in annoyance. "If it's something that happened to you, I think it would be best if Cream heard it too".</p><p>"Yeah..." the pink hedgehog on the other end stuttered. "Até mais tarde".</p><p>"Bye Amy," he clicked the red button on the screen and placed the screen side down on the table.</p><p>The hedgehog and the rabbit ate in silence once they both hung up their phones, not wishing to disturb one another and/or to piss the other sibling off without the intention to do so... maybe. Bunnie had quite the tendency to get pissed at Silver for no reason at all and sometimes, vice versa, but it was mostly her that got angry.</p><p>Bunnie sat in the corner by the wall, flipping through a novel, occasionally reaching to the plate in front of her for a fry or a bite of the burger. Silver on the other hand, had already finished his food and took out a Rubik's Cube, mindlessly pushing the different colored sides around. He concentrated, not on the puzzle in his hand, but instead thinking about the last time he actually sat down and had a proper meal instead of just grabbing a slice of toast or a fruit from the kitchen counter before flopping down on the couch like he did normally.</p><p>Silver tried even harder to remember the last time he shared a meal with his sister. Although they would always be home at the same time, they rarely even ate at the same time let alone the same thing. The only time they would dine together would be if something happened with one of them or if it was a holiday. The white hedgehog turned his head towards his sister, who was still reading that same novel she had been reading, with the intent to steal one of the fries on her plate.</p><p>"Bunnie?"</p><p>Silver quickly pulled his hand back to avoid a telling off from his sister before turning his head in all directions to find the source of the voice.</p><p>Bunnie looked up too and her emerald eyes came locked on the auburn furred squirrel at the other end of the table. "Oh, hi Sally!"</p><p>"Is that Silver?" Sally leaned forward and peered up to the face of the 5 quilled white hedgehog in the booth.</p><p>Bruh. "No, it's Shadow," he replied as seriously as possible before hearing the chipmunk stifle a chuckle. "Well, hello to you Sally," he grumbled.</p><p>"Hi to you too Silver," she replied before she slid down in the booth opposite to Silver, next to Bunnie and began chatting. About what, that was irrelevant to Silver. He was still waiting for his friend's call. Also, he could really care less about what his sister and her friend were talking about.</p><p>The white hedgehog pulled out his phone again, obviously bored out after turning the Rubik's cube for the past 10 minutes. He paused for a brief moment, staring blankly at the ceiling before he turned his head towards the entrance of the diner at the jingling of the bells when the door opened.</p><p>He tapped the green circle on the screen. "Hello Amy? You wanted to talk?"</p><p>"Oh yeah," that same slight nervousness and unease in her voice could be felt through the phone. "Hang on, give me a moment. I'm going to my room".</p><p>Silver sighed and took a sip of his drink. "Take your time". The hurried footsteps of his friend blasted through the speaker along with the laughter of a young child and more quieter footsteps.</p><p>Amy's loud panting rang through the phone. "Woo I'm here".</p><p>"Speak".</p><p>"Oh right!" she suddenly burst out. "Before I forget, what was I going to say again?"</p><p>Silver mentally facepalmed. "Beats me. You should have remembered".</p><p>"Heh," Amy chuckled. "Right! I remember now! On the 23rd of December, or whenever, I am planning to have a get together so uh, are you down to come?"</p><p>"Of course!" Silver's mood brightened. "Who else is going to be there?"</p><p>"Hmm," the pink hedgehog went silent to think for a moment. "Well, my mom and my brother of course".</p><p>The white hedgehog chuckled before commenting "no shit sherlock," bringing out a laugh from Amy as well.</p><p>"Anyway," she stopped giggling. "You, Cream, Big, Sticks, and maybe Sonic?" her voice got a little high pitched at the end of her sentence. "I haven't talked to anyone besides you and Cream about it yet though".</p><p>Silver smirked. "I see what you are planning. That is quite big brain of you. Actually, that is extremely big brain of you to do that".</p><p>"Vai foder-se".</p><p>"I love you too, no homo of course".</p><p>A growl emitted across the speaker. "I. Am. Not. Doing. Anything!" she deliberately put extra emphasis on the last word.</p><p>Silver rolled his eyes and reached across the table to steal one of Bunnie's fries which for whatever reason, she still had not finished even though they had already been in the restaurant for almost an hour at this point. Before he could get to them though, she harshly swatted his hand away, earning her an annoyed but soft whimper from her brother. "Anyways... besides doing that, what else are you up to right now?"</p><p>"Well," the other end of the line went silent for a moment once more. "Not much actually. We just finished dinner and I just did the dishes. Mr. Nack didn't give us any homework and my other classes are all electives so I'm just chilling, listening to music. Oh my gosh that reminds me! Did you listen to Cardi B's new song yet? What was it called?"</p><p>"Who is Cardi B?" Silver raised an eyebrow. "I surely would have heard of them considering I listen to pretty much every type of music there is".</p><p>"Never mind. She isn't uh..." she trailed off. "Let's just say that she doesn't have as much popularity here in Mobius as she has where she is from".</p><p>As Amy was replying to his question, the 5 quilled white hedgehog was trying to find out who this 'Cardi B' was that his friend was so hyped up about. He typed the name into his phone, only to get an error saying there were not results. Weird.</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"Anyway, the other day I found out that Shadow has a little brother!"</p><p>"That's interesting..." Silver nodded. "How come we never knew before?"</p><p>"I don't know. I found out by chance. Apparently, he lives in-" Amy was cut off by another faint voice.</p><p>"Vem aqui Amelia! Can you clean up the flower petals in the hallway por favor?"</p><p>"Sorry Silver I have to go again!"</p><p>"Oh yeah... that's fine. Just text me okay? I'm pretty much always free... except when I'm sleeping and when I'm not free of course".</p><p>Amy chuckled. "Alright loser. Talk to you later. My mom seems quite pissed about the flower petals. I better go now before my ass gets whipped!" she added, a little too cheerfully sounding to Silver.</p><p>"Bye Amy..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Lenny face*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>